


Charmed

by Agent_24



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9126007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_24/pseuds/Agent_24
Summary: Maybe it wouldn't hurt to try the damn hat on just once.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A request from [peachlogs](URL) on tumblr! If you'd like to have a small snippet or have a bigger request, check out my blog [HERE!](http://violetwreck.tumblr.com/)

Jesse’s cowboy getup was charming, he had to admit.

It didn’t make any kind of sense, and he stuck out like a sore thumb. Still, it was sort of endearing and a little charming, and it suited him just fine. People tended to be drawn to him, and whether it was for his odd state of dress or in spite of it, no one could really say. Fareeha adored him, Ana was unapologetically fond, and Jack liked him from a distance, even if he refused to admit it.

Gabriel was very much too terribly charmed. He knew it and didn’t usually mind it, except now it was making him seriously consider trying on Jesse’s hat.

The hat was ridiculous truthfully, and he couldn’t ever see why Jesse would wear it. He looked good in it, sure, but once off his head, it turned into a god awful monstrosity. What possessed Jesse to pick it up in the first place was far beyond Gabriel.

And there it was now, hanging on the door over Gabriel’s hoodie, tempting him.

He was a curious man by nature. He liked knowing all the details; how could he be expected to help himself?

He eased out of bed, careful not to let his weight disturb his lover. Jesse stirred and Gabriel froze, but the cowboy only settled back into the pillows a moment later. Gabriel exhaled in relief and set his feet on the floor, footsteps light as he crossed the room. He took the hat off the hook, stared at the bullets tucked into the brim and made a face, then finally caved and put it on his head.

He chanced a look in the mirror. It felt like wearing a costume piece.

 _Actually, it’s not that bad,_ he thought reluctantly, turning his head to see every angle.

“Looks good on you.”

Gabriel jumped and snatched the hat from his head. Jesse grinned at him in amusement, half his face still buried in the pillow. “Suits you just fine, sugar,” Jesse drawled, apparently pleased by it.

Gabriel frowned, sulking. “It’s ridiculous,” he sputtered, bashful, cheeks pink, even as he hesitantly put it back on.

“Aw, you like it,” Jesse teased, then repeated, “It looks good on you, honey.”

Gabriel looked in the mirror, a little sheepish, then took the hat off again and hung it back over his hoodie. “It’s suits you better,” he insisted, climbing back into bed.

Jesse pulled him close, pushing back Gabriel’s curls to kiss at his forehead. “Well now,” he murmured, “Suits me, does it? Ain’t that nice t’hear.”

Gabriel hummed, sliding his arms around Jesse’s waist. _It’s charming,_ he thought absently, and buried his face in Jesse’s shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> That was gay and I had fun
> 
> Thanks again to peachlogs for the lovely request!


End file.
